1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a chemiluminescence illuminant which can be deformed (altered) in its shape ad lib and is used as accessories, flood light, discernment light, emergency light, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional chemiluminescence illuminant has a structure in which a soft, transparent and long illuminant body has a hollow chamber filled with chemiluminescence liquid therein and which receives an ampoule enclosing chemiluminescence liquid agent which can react with the chemiluminescence liquid to cause chemiluminescence reaction in the hollow chamber. This chemiluminescence illuminant has no configuration maintenance member which keeps the illuminant body in a deformed condition, therefore, the illuminant body is used in an elongate condition. As a result, in the conventional chemiluminescence illuminant, the ampoule is collapsed by bending the illuminant body by hand, which causes the chemiluminescence reaction of the chemiluminescence liquid agent in the ampoule with the chemiluminescence liquid so as to emit light. However, the emitting light is a monotonous emission that is emitted radially from the center axis of the illuminant body.
Furthermore, where the conventional chemiluminescence illuminant is used in an elongate condition, it is difficult to install the illuminant body into a desired position and it is required to use stands or bindings for installing it.